


the cure for tonight's ills

by MagpieQueen



Series: Works for others [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voice Imitation, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieQueen/pseuds/MagpieQueen
Summary: Gavin's old crush for Hank comes back unexpectedly and he's unable to deal with the tension.Nines helps.





	the cure for tonight's ills

It's a tense night for RK900 and Gavin. 

It had been an incredibly busy day at their work and it had left Gavin on edge, thrumming with anxious energy. 

That plus how exhausted he is has left him very quiet, and doesn’t protest when, back at their home, Nines leads him directly to the shower, reverently peeling back his clothes to wash away the grime of the day. 

He tries to work at the stress of his partner’s body under the hot spray of water, knowing exactly how he feels: Gavin’s wired still, the telltale signs of tension lingering under his skin. He buzzes with it, although too tired to do anything about it.

The android can’t let it be, especially with him knowing why. 

Gavin’s been more stressed at work lately, and even though he hadn't said anything, like he never did, it showed anyways, like it always did. It was often that the stress of work followed them home, but this time made it officially one too many because of Hank Anderson. 

The simple homicide case that Gavin and Nines had been working on turned out to be related to androids and red ice, something that had inevitably brought the Lieutenant to the team. 

Former glorified Lieutenant Hank Anderson, one of the reasons Gavin had chosen to stay in the DPD, many years ago. 

He’d looked up to him, once. Maybe still wanted to, past the disappointment. 

Hank had been brilliant, an example to be followed—only to have end up amounting to nothing more than a drunk for three _miserable_ years, being a let down to everyone around him. 

A let down to Gavin. Gavin, who had crushed on him inevitably at first, respectful of his accomplishments and more than appreciative of his looks. 

But that had ended. At least, so had he thought. Because there he was —still his superior— Lieutenant Anderson, who was certainly looking better than he had in years, grey hair cut short again, eyes bright and more alert than ever. As an personal affront to Gavin, Anderson seemed to clean up just fine. The months he'd been working together with Connor had clearly helped him enormously.

Nines could tell that Gavin liked the change.

He'd clearly liked it when he’d gaped at Hank, pupils dilating when the Lieutenant roughed up a suspect that had tried to escape. 

He'd liked it when he sat across him back at the DPD, sharing ideas and going back and forth about the case, finally working together again, the two of them doing great for the first time in years, solving the case quicker than anyone had expected. He'd liked it when Hank had patted his back, uncaring of the guarded look in his eyes, and said: "Good one, kid." He'd liked it so much he’d remained restless over it the remainder of the day, so much that it had followed them home, right into the space that they shared.

Nines didn't understand. It had clearly been good for Gavin to work alongside Lieutenant Anderson again— why fight his crush so bad? Why refuse to acknowledge it? It's not like Nines didn't know of Gavin's old crush; not like he minded it. 

He was the lucky one here after all, not Hank. 

He did mind, however, how tense it left Gavin, how sour it made him to be unable to accept the fact that his crush remained, certainly incapable to deal with it at any level, so the tension just stewed inside him, boiling into something nasty that he refused to acknowledge. It would not do. 

Certainly not when Nines wanted to see him better, wanted to see him happy and relaxed and maybe, _maybe_ , with some semblance of peace.

Thinking about how to make it better and once they are done in the bathroom, he takes his boyfriend to bed —still damp from the shower— manhandling him until he’s flat on his stomach, head pillowed on top of his arms, without caring to pull back the comforter and the sheets. Gavin exhales shakily at that, letting him without a word, completely on board with the idea of being moved however Nines wants him. 

Nines sits astride on his lap, close enough that his cock presses against the swell of Gavin’s ass. Want ignites in his veins, but he firmly ignores it: this is not about himself. 

He traces Gavin’s back with his hands, gentle. He warms his palms artificially, applying heat to where the tension is worse, pressing down and kneading at the muscles there, both hands working together to soften the mess of his tense muscles. 

"God, that's good," Gavin whispers, closing his eyes. He's slowly melting under Nines, turning into putty in his expert hands. 

He moans whenever Nines presses _just_ right at him, breathing shakily whenever his hands dip low enough to caress at his lower back. He’s starting to get hard, and there’s no way Nines can’t tell, especially when his left hand travels further down to tease at his entrance and Gavin jumps, pressing himself against the mattress to get some friction.

Nines hums his approval, leaning to nuzzle at the nape of his neck, lips tracing the short hair there, making Gavin shiver. He caresses his back, works at him until Gavin's body sags underneath his weight, pliant and needy, hips moving against the covers to soothe his aching erection.

“Please, Nines-” Gavin starts to beg, voice gone low and raspy. It’s what Nines needs to come up with an idea to help him, the thought forming in his head so quickly that he shakes with it.

 _Of course._ He was right, it’s not about him, not at all. 

Not tonight.

Gavin begs again, hips tilting up to rub him against his ass, pleading, and even though it’s extremely flattering to have him like that already, it’s not what Nines is after at the moment, preferring instead to keep him relaxed and content for what he’s just planned. 

He leans down to kiss at his right shoulder, over an old scar that still hurts Gavin sometimes. “Shh, I know.” He kisses him again, soothing and calm, lips tracing the scar. “I’ll give it to you, Gav.” 

Gavin whines, low, hiding his face on the comforter. Nines gets up, bed dipping with his weight and making Gavin jostle a little bit. The human laughs at that, a breathy sound that if it were not for Nines’ especially attuned-to-all-things-Gavin hearing would’ve been missed.

He walks towards the bedside table to retrieve the lube from the drawer and toss it towards the bed, where it bounces a couple of times. He stands there, naked and thinking, making up the final details in his mind. 

Gavin shuffles, peering at Nines from his hiding place.

“What’s the hold up?”

Nines swallows, committing fully to his plan. _It’s now or never_ , he decides. Gavin's eyes follow him, questioning, across the room towards their shared closet. 

He’s quick about it, promptly returning to his partner with one of his black ties in his hand, knowing that for what he intends to do he'll need Gavin as little self conscious as possible. The probabilities of success increase tenfold in his mind with him blindfolded, relaxed enough for him to stop caring, just for a moment, of how he's being looked at. 

_A shame,_ he thinks. It's not like Nines ever looks at him with anything but want and care these days, but Gavin hardly trusts himself, always doubting to be good enough to hold his favour for so long.

If he only knew how good he was for him.

He kneels next to the bed, face level with Gavin's, who stares at him with his pupils dilated, licking his chapped lips. 

"Do you trust me?" Nines asks, leaving the tie next to him on the bed. His left hand moves to pat at his hair softly, soothing him. 

Gavin's face is flushed beet red at the wordless suggestion and he nods, laughing breathlessly at it, giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, you know I do." He's not lying, the words slipping through his mouth like it hadn't taken them almost an entire year to get there. It warms Nines' insides, thirium pump hammering in his chest to try and compensate how happy it makes him feel. 

“Thank you,” Nines smiles, relieved. “Then close your eyes for me, please.”

Gavin continues staring at him, eyes drinking in the sight of him for a second longer before closing them, nodding again. Nines tips his head back with his right hand, positioning him so he can slip the silk tie over his eyes and tie it with both his hands at the back of his head, snug against his scalp.

Gavin stays with his neck arched, waiting for more instructions, looking picture perfect. 

Nines doesn’t keep him waiting, right hand moving downwards, scratching at his hair gently in passing, to rest against the nape of his neck and press him down against the comforter, letting him sink there comfortably. Gavin lets his cheek rest against the bed with his mouth slightly open, breathing carefully, consciously.

He’s eager.

“Promise me you won’t move, Gavin.”

Gavin licks his lips and nods. “I promise.” 

“You remember your safeword?” He moves to sit back to where he was, rocking against Gavin slowly, waiting.

“Vermilion,” he huffs, clearly beginning to feel impatient. “Please, _please_ , just get on with it.”

His eagerness makes Nines laugh at him, the sound of it soft, warm and _devious._ Gavin is too lovely like this, and the idea of what’s about to happen coils hot in Nines’ processors, curious and excited about what’s to happen.

Nines’ busies himself looking at his memories, finding voice samples that will help him emulate what he needs.

“Shhh.” He doesn’t deign Gavin’s plea with an answer, instead leaning down to kiss at his shoulders again, mouthing at the skin there and biting gently at all the soft places he can reach, going further down each time until his chin is resting against the curve of his ass. 

He noses at the skin there, kissing and licking at the dip of the muscle, tonguing against the cleft of his ass. Gavin shivers with it, exhaling harshly through his nose but remaining as still and quiet as possible, true to his promise. 

It’s lovely, but Nines can’t abide by that stillness tonight: it’s all part of his game. He’s going to _wreck_ Gavin, and there’s nothing that he can do about it except say his safeword.

He tuts, hands scratching down Gavin’s muscled back and letting them travel lower still to gently pull his cheeks apart, exposing his twitching, needy hole. Nines leans back to look at him properly and his mouth waters at the sight, his body already knowing what he wants to do next and supplying him for it.

Gavin shakes, expectant, and when Nines finally leans forward to lick a broad stripe directly over his entrance he curses, bucking into the android’s mouth, thighs parting unconsciously to accommodate the broad size of him better.

“Ah-”

Nines does it again, pressing his tongue flat against his hole and slowly coaxing Gavin to relax and open up for him, who starts to moan softly, his breath little gasps that escape his mouth beyond his control.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , babe, that’s so good.” Gavin’s voice is muffled against the bed, still too quiet for Nines’ liking. He twitches with each pass of his tongue, but remains still for the android through the small kitten licks that make him gasp and tense in anticipation under his attention. 

Nines kisses him there over and over again, lips closing over the sensitive skin and sucking gently with his tongue laving at him, tracing circles with it and getting him as wet as he can with his faux saliva. 

Gavin moans, throaty sounds that he allows himself to make, slowly starting to relax, his muscles growing lax under Nines’ unwavering attention.

“Ah- more-” He breathes, a little less quiet than before, and Nines can feel his cock twitch with the sound of Gavin beginning to give in to the pleasure. He groans as he slips his tongue inside of Gavin as deep as he can go, slicking him up the best he can before starting to fuck him with it.

“Y-yeah, like tha- oh, babe...”

He loves Gavin so much, all the time— but when he starts to write underneath him, gasping softly little _ah, ah, ah’_ s he loves him so, so much more.

Spit starts running down Nines’ chin, who slurps noisily at Gavin’s ass, suckling and licking until he makes him keen, his hips stuttering, rocking himself back against Nines’ lips with every turn of his tongue, starting to beg for more until his pleas lose all coherence.

It’s sloppy and wet and Nines couldn’t mind any less even if he tried, loving every second of it, enjoying how easily Gavin comes undone whenever he treats him like this, focused, reverent and caring. He’ll always prefer this over their harsher fucks.

He focuses on taking care of him, allowing himself to lose track of time, focusing on opening him up as much as he can with only his mouth until Gavin’s moans and stuttering hips warn him that it’s _too much_ —he’s going to come, and—

 _Ah,_ Nines realizes. Gavin is talking.

He stops, left hand darting under the weight of Gavin’s body to curl his fingers over the base of his cock so he can press there, holding his orgasm at bay. Gavin makes a noise like he’s been wounded, kicking his legs involuntarily, yelping at the sensation of being cut off so suddenly.

“Oh, baby, baby please-”

Nines exhales, running hot all over, and rests his forehead against the curve of Gavin’s ass, waiting for him to calm down, his free hand petting at him wherever he can reach, fingers pressing lovingly at the skin until he can feel him relax again with a sob. He rises to his knees then, maneuvering Gavin alongside him: he lifts his hips up, leaving him to rest his weight on his forearms and knees, holding him steady until his legs stop shaking.

There’s a wet patch of precum where Gavin’s cock was and another where he’s salivated enough to darken the patch of fabric close to his mouth. The blush that had coloured his cheeks has spread to his neck and shoulders, his skin burning up with his desire.

“Only when I say so, Gavin.” 

Gavin whimpers but he doesn’t opt out, more than willing to withstand this particularly torture. He nods at Nines, feeling feverish with want, rocking his hips against nothing, desperate for relief but obeying nonetheless.

Nines wipes his chin with the back of his hand and leans down to kiss at Gavin’s cheek, stilling to breathe him in for a second.

“Soon,” he says, and doesn’t mean it at all: Gavin is too far gone to tell, shivering when Nines decides to kiss him, languid and soft, the wet warmth of his tongue running over his parted lips, his body joining on the slow rhythm, starting to slowly rock against him, making Gavin moan and beg, the words nothing more than whispered pleas escaping from his lips, easily picked up by Nines’ ears.

Gavin’s arms threaten to give out from under him when the android starts pressing his aching cock against his ass, tempting—rubbing himself against his hole, the dripping head of his cock catching against the sloppy, loose rim of it.

Under him, Gavin gives a full body jerk, wanting to sob with the need that runs through him, dizzying in it’s urgency. “Nines! Oh- oh god- baby, p-p-pl- _please.”_

The air around him is hot and heavy, and he feels like has no choice but to surrender to Nines, not wanting to give in to his own desire and move, not wanting to break his promise to end it all right then. He knows that even though he’s dying for it, he’d be disappointed at himself in the long run, and God, Nines is good. 

He always knows what he’s doing with him, and Gavin trusts him.

The android pulls back, and after a few moments he’s pressing back again into his body, this time with two slick coated fingers, which he presses inside effortlessly: Gavin’s hungry hole is welcoming and opens easily for them. 

The pressure inside Gavin makes him whine, small _mm’s_ and _ah’s_ escaping his mouth without his permission, and when Nines curls his fingers to drag against his prostate he thinks he yells; it’s too much and not enough. He needs to come, _desperately._

It takes Nines very little after that to push a third finger with some extra lube, pushing into Gavin as far as his hand will go, scissoring the digits inside of him, pushing him further and further into the orgasm that builds with dangerous speed inside of him, threatening to snap him in half.

Calculating and consciously keeping him right on the edge of his climax, Nines fucks him with his fingers, in and out, the pads of them dragging against his inner walls, Gavin’s insides so wet with saliva and lube that every movement inside of him squelches, the sound of it clear over his hiccups and sobs of pleasure. 

It’s terribly embarrassing, and he whines when Nines rotates his fingers, teasing, opening him up further. Gavin wants to fuck himself against them, the urge of it starting to make him go insane. 

The blush that covered his shoulders starts spreading to his back, skin turning patchy pink everywhere Nines reaches with his free hand to touch him. He’s burning up at every point of contact between them, beads of perspiration running down his skin while visibly straining against the need to move, the pleasure so insanely good that he’s shivering, mouth hanging open to let a long stream of small moans escape, foregoing all shyness to take everything that Nines wants him to.

It’s perfect, until.

“That’s it,” Nines praises, Hank Anderson’s voice filtering through his lips. “You are doing so good, Gavin.”

Gavin freezes, entire body tensing. Nines can feel him jumping from where he’s deep inside him, clenching down wildly and inhaling. “Wh—what the fuck?” 

Nines chuckles, voice low and growly. Hank’s. _Hank’s_ voice _._ Gavin feels like he’s dying, and the sound that escapes him when Nines presses the three digits inside him directly against his prostate is nothing short of embarrassing, the jolt of pleasure so strong that it makes him jump and kick against the sheets.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ Oh, oh god, whatareyou _doing_ —”

“What is it, kid?” Hank laughs. “Don’t tell me you don’t want me fucking you.”

Gavin whines, trying to process Nines’ words — _god_ , _it’s Nines still, right?_ — arms shaking with the will needed to not swing a fist wildly at his back. 

“Be a good boy for me, Gavin.”

He’s going to die. 

This it it. This is how he goes. He’s shaking, embarrassment so powerful that it makes him hyperventilate, lower lip shivering and tears threatening to spill from his eyes and ruin the silken tie that covers them.

“Oh, fuck you, fuck you, _you piece of shit, fu-”_ His complaints gets cut off when Nines rubs against his prostate, fingers pressing insistently against him. “Oh, _fuck, fuck, fuck you,_ oh my god.”

“Everyone knows this is how you want me, kid.” Hank laughs again, teasing a fourth finger inside, pressing it against his stretched hole, petting at the wet skin there. The hint of pressure plus Hank’s voice speaking the _truth_ , clearly amused, makes Gavin openly sob, feeling the couple of tears that had welled on his eyes run free. 

It’s too much. He loves it and hates every second he does so, loving it even more.

“No, no, oh _god, no,_ fuck you, Verm—vermi— _ah,_ fuuuuck.”

Nines stops his movements immediately at the hint of their safeword, removing his fingers and resting his drenched hand on the curve of Gavin’s ass. He exhales an unnecessary breath, waiting, hoping that he’s not taken it too far.

Gavin bites back a sob.

“God, no, oh—” 

He’s torn, shame great and burning in his chest, making his legs shake and his breath catch. He knows he’s fucked up— he thinks back on his terrible life choices, and he’s pretty sure that almost dropping their safeword out of frustration instead of actually feeling terrible is pretty high up on the list. 

“-oh, fuck-” He swallows down the wail that threatens to escape his throat, regretting his stubbornness, because the sudden emptiness inside of him makes him clench around nothing. It’s torture, and he salivates at the thought of being full again _. Needs_ it desperately, and when he opens his mouth again he can’t stop himself from babbling, uncaring of how embarrassed he feels. 

“Oh, oh my god, no, sorry, don’t stop, please, I’ll die if you stop right now, please, _Hank,_ please, I need you-”

It’s all that he needed to say, apparently, because he can feel fingers teasing at his needy hole. _Hank_ breathes harshly, thumb pressing against his fluttering hole and pressing just short of going back inside.

“You sure, kid?”

Gavin nods, finally giving up trying to stay still, moving his right hand wildly to reach at the hand that teases him, holding his wrist to try and guide him back inside. “Yes, I’m sure, please, I’m sorry, I fucked up, I didn’t mean to-”

Hank hums low in his throat, popping his thumb in and pulling gently, leaning backwards to see how open the man is. “It’s ok, Gavin. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“Thank you, thank you, Hank, oh, g— _Haaank._ ” Gavin drops his hand, automatically tilting his hips for easier access, feeling too drunk on how horny he is to care about decorum.

Hank laughs at him, his free hand moving in to pop his other thumb in, spreading him further with a steady grip on the swell of his ass. “It’s Lieutenant or Sir to you, kid.”

Gavin moans at that, hiding his face between his shaky arms. He can feel the slick drip from his hole, running down his thighs. It’s obscene and he needs so much more of it, so much, that he thinks briefly that he’ll die without something inside him immediately.

“Yes, _sir,_ please. I need- I need you, I need your cock, sir.” 

Nines can only momentarily control his want, denying himself the full body shiver that Gavin’s words provoke. It’s surprisingly hard for him to fake nonchalance at the moment, and even though he’s dying to, he says nothing that could break the carefully maintained illusion he has over Gavin. 

There’s not much he can do, then, but move his hips, pressing himself against Gavin so the head of his cock is brushing between both the thumbs that hold open his dripping hole. He rubs against the wet heat of it, threatening to slide right in with every movement. Gavin sobs with it, dizzy with pleasure, rubbing his face against the comforter to try and clear his head, feeling hazy and desperate.

“You think you can take me, kid?” Hank’s voice filters once again through his lips as he angles himself just right, threatening to press his cock inside with both his fingers, the thickness of them together bigger than what Gavin is used to, just like Hank's cock would be.

He stills, keeping the pressure there, waiting for an answer. 

Gavin babbles, trying to press back against him, doing little aborted noises in his throat. His voice is thick with tears, and he pleads.

“Yes, please sir, pl- _ah! oh-_ ”

The slide in is effortless, even with the two fingers already inside. Gavin’s thighs shake, and he can't quiet down the shaky moans that leave his lips, high pitched and embarrassing. The searing heat of Hank's cock inside of him feels like bliss, his heart thudding faster with Hank’s huff of laughter at his needy reaction. 

It's heaven. 

“Oh, oh god, sir-” He feels impossibly full, and he moans again when he feels Hank bottom out inside, the hot flush of his hips against his spread ass, against the hands that keep him wide open and ready.

“Ah- don't thank me, kid. You've gotta work for it now.” He thrusts three times, deep and harder each time, rocking into Gavin hard enough to make him lose his balance momentarily, head sinking completely to the mattress, choking on his curses— only to pull out almost completely, leaving solely the head inside. 

“Come on, don't keep me waiting.”

Gavin _whines_ , the sound of it charged with unshed tears. He nods, unable to find his words and only able to let himself keen, entire body shaking with the effort to keep him upright. He won’t be able to hold out for much longer.

It's torture and he loves it.

He moves his own hips to fuck himself on Hank's cock, moaning his name and _fuck's_ and _sir's_ each time the drag of him inside rubs against his prostate. 

“That's it, god boy, you're so good for me, aren't you?”

Gavin _wails,_ sounding broken and too fucked up to care. 

“J-just for- _ah-_ just for you-” He can’t even process his own reactions anymore, his face bright red and burning with desperation and arousal. 

His hips and lower back ache with the effort, but he couldn't care less when Hank moans, a low, deep sound that he makes each time Gavin tilts his hips just so and bounces prettily on his cock. 

“That's it,” Hank growls. “So good for me.”

Hank’s praise goes straight to his spine, please coiling tightly with them, making Gavin twitch. He can feel how close he is, how he’s continuously dripping pre now, ready to cum at any given second. He arches against the bed, chasing his pleasure, his legs spreading wider— swallowing convulsively, with his breath being punched out of him with each thrust. He can feel more tears prickle at his eyes in embarrassment at the squelching sound of his insides being fucked open.

His thighs shake with the effort, his sweat starting to make him slide on the bed each time he moves to fuck himself. His arms slide with it, and the effort to keep himself upright begins to be too great for him. As is, he can barely focus on anything but the thick heat inside of him. 

“Oh,” He skids again, unable to maintain the strength needed in his forearms. His arms give out this time, and he chokes out a curse when his hips stutter with the movement and fall lower, Hank’s dripping cock slipping almost completely out of his loose hole. “Fuck, no, no nonono-”

He fists the bed covers in his hands, knuckles going white with the strength that he’s trying to summon. He can’t do it on his own, he’s shaking too badly, wants to _cry_ because all he can think of right now is Hank and Hank’s cock deep inside of him and he can’t get a hold of himself to have it.

“ _P-please,_ ” he whines, almost hiccuping the sound. He feels high as a kite on the pleasure, willing to do anything to get more of it. “sir, _Hank,_ please, please help me, I can’t- I c...can’t-” 

Hank shushes him, sounding winded, a bit out of breath. He leans forward to press a kiss against the small curls of hair on Gavin’s neck, pressing back against him in one go, bottoming out and pressing insistently against him, rocking back and forth in small thrusts directed against his prostate. “Shh. I’ve got you, kid, I’ve got you.”

Gavin sobs in relief, eyes rolling back into his head with the mind numbing pleasure. He’s shaking with it, whimpering _thank you’s_ with each roll of their hips, his head shooting up to blindly stare at the ceiling, the base of it resting between his shoulder blades, back curved and taut as a bowstring, ready to snap.

And then Hank starts _drilling_ his cock into him, fast and merciless, pistoning so hard that he moves Gavin’s entire body with the strength of it, the slap of their flesh louder than everything else in the bedroom.

“O...Oh god,” It’s too much— he’s going to cum, can’t control himself, can’t help but to give in to the lust that’s overtaking him, choking out his senses, and- “Oh fuck, _fuck_ , daddy, oh my god, _daddy please_ -”

Gavin stills, realizing what he’s said. He whimpers, humiliated and choking out the next words on sheer will, falling face first to the bed, his hand right clamping violently fast against his own mouth, trying to shut his own sounds. “No, no, nonono-” His voice is muffled, and doesn’t do him any good. 

It’s too good, a godsend of newfound information and Nines can’t help himself, his control snapping violently at Gavin’s reaction.

“What is it, kid? Wanna cum for daddy?” Hank’s voice in Nines’ lips is rough, gravelly, reflecting directly how he feels. 

He fucks at him harder than before, managing to easily slip both his index fingers inside of him, pushing deeper than he’s ever been before. He’s pistoning his hips directly against Gavin’s prostate on each press and pull of his drooling cock inside of him, making Gavin find his strength again to _scream_ in welled up frustration and pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks, hand dropping from his mouth and head lolling to one side with no control.

“F-fuck! Oh, oh! _Fuck!_ D...daddy, daddy, oh my god, daddy, I can’t, I’m gonna-” Gavin goes quiet, his entire body shaking, muscles tensing until he can feel them straining. “Oh,” He sobs, arching his back and finally snapping, crying out his climax, clutching at the bed and sobbing with the strength of it, mind going blissfully blank. 

It only takes one look at him for Nines to climax as well, the moans that escape his mouth now purely his. It’s too much, too good, and he can feel himself soft rebooting, having enough conscience left to pull back enough so he can slip his fingers out of him and fuck them both through their orgasms, softer, so much softer now—until Gavin’s body gives out from under them, bringing Niles down with him.

Gavin’s thighs are shaking and his legs are kicking with how oversensitive his prostate feels, and whines, patting softly at Nines shoulder for him to stop. His chest is heaving with the exertion, and he’s gasping, moans still escaping from his parted lips every now and then.

“Oh, oh god.”

“Yeah.” Nines agrees, holding himself up with his forearms so as not to crush Gavin under his weight, peppering kisses all over his back, wherever he can reach. The human sags underneath him, his body going lax and pliant under his lips.

“Oh my god.” Gavin’s voice is wrecked, hoarse from crying.

Nines chuckles, moving to slip his softening cock from Gavin’s abused hole, tilting his entire body to slip right next to him. He then moves gently to place both his hands over the tie that had remained firm over Gavin’s eyes. 

He undoes the knot very carefully.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Gavin nods, blinking carefully when the silk finally falls from his face. His eyes are red and he looks dazed, barely focusing on Nines, the exhaustion both physical and mental of their sex hitting him like a truck. “I’m… _god._ I’m really good.”

He sighs, moving to curl up against Nines’ open arms, already waiting for him.

“I really needed that.” He nuzzles the crook of Nines’ neck and shoulder, kissing him there, soft and really sleepy. He moves closer still, his limbs heavy with how tired he feels. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Nines kisses the crown of his head, smiling, and settling comfortably with Gavin half on top of him, who is falling fast asleep between his arms.

Nines lets him, moving slightly to cover both of them up as best he can. 

Clean up can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was one hell of a ride and I loved every bit of it. Commission work for @rile_sumo ♥ Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, let me know what you think!
> 
> find me in twitter @ [magpieq1693](https://twitter.com/magpieq1693)


End file.
